Courtney's notebook
by smalllpotato
Summary: What happens when one of the total drama men stumble upon Courtney's notebook during their stay at Playa Des Losers?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first story here! Just a quick introduction before we get into the story. Most of this will be in Courtney's POV by the way. (in case you couldn't tell) I do not own any of this except the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He glanced over at her yet again. Those gorgeous brown eyes quickly scanned the rather thick book in her small, delicate hands. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, framing her heart shaped face. The freckles splattered across her nose added to the beauty of her tan skin. Courtney was completely exquisite with her beauty and intelligence. He loved that in a woman.

The male bit his lip and turned back toward the pool. Bridgette and Geoff were laughing and ushered Courtney over to the pool to hang out. Courtney rolled those gorgeous brown eyes and laughed, putting down her book and walking towards them. Glancing over to where Courtney was, he noticed a small brown notebook. When nobody was looking, he reached over and picked it up and scurried back inside playa.

He didn't know Courtney well, but according to Chris they would be competing together next season. _Maybe this is my chance._ He walked into his room and shut the door, and flipped the notebook open. There appeared to be 150 pages in this notebook at the most, and a majority of them were filled with her thoughts. _Well I have the whole afternoon._

* * *

 **What is in the journal? What is the next season the story is referring to? Who is this mysterious man?**

 **Rate and Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Not So Happy Campers

**So here is officially Chapter 1! Is anybody as excited as I am? No? That's cool.**

 **I would do this in journal entries, but I feel this flows a lot better. Once again I own none of the Total Drama series.**

* * *

Why was I so nervous? My entire body was shaking for whatever reason, and my vision was blurry. I said goodbye to my parents over the phone just a few hours ago. The boat was incredibly cheap and uncomfortable, and it felt as if it would sink at any moment. The African-Canadian man driving the boat turned to me.

"Wawanakwa is just ahead. Good luck Princess," He said with a sting in his voice and a smirk on his stupid face.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, looking ahead at the island. This was no Five-star resort! This looked like a gross, abandoned summer camp. I sighed, faking a smile as the boat pulled up to the dock. As I arrived on the dock, I got a glance at some of the people I would be competing against. There was s hort girl with glasses, braces, and a side ponytail, a buff African-Canadian male, some weird goth girl, a blonde guy wearing a cowboy hat and an open pink shirt, a blonde girl wearing skimpy clothing, cowgirl boots, and a bandanna, an asian girl wearing an expensive halter top, a guy with a gross green Mohawk, a guy wearing a red track-suit, a dorky guy with a keyboard, a dark haired guy with a guitar, a blonde surfer girl, a short tan boy that honestly looked to be the only sane one out there, a curvy African-Canadian girl, two girls dressed exactly alike for whatever reason, a gross smelly guy, a short guy with a gap in his teeth, a terrifying female gym nut, and a large and loud guy with blond hair and a maple leaf shirt. The host, Chris McLean, helped me down from the boat and I gave him an actual smile.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Hi! You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

The large blonde grabbed my hand and gave it a strong handshake, "How's it going? I'm Owen."

"Nice to meet you- Oh wow,"

Suddenly this gorgeous guy with long flowing dark hair, perfectly tanned skin, and blue eyes arrived at the dock. Everyone was in pure awe at how unbelievably hot he was.

Chris introduced him, "This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island."

Justin fistbumped him "Thanks Chris this is great."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

Justin shrugged, "I can deal with that."

Owen smiled and pointed at Justin's pants, " I like your pants."

"Thanks man."

"Cause they look like they're all worn out," He laughed, "Did you buy them like that?"

"Uh, no. Just had them for a while."

"Oh. Cool." He smiled giving a thumbs up, then turned away from Justin and hit himself on the head, "Stupid!"

Chris then decided to introduce the redhead girl quickly approaching, "Hey everyone, Izzy."

Izzy smiled and waved at everyone, "Hi Chris! Hi! Hi!" she screamed and fell off the boat, hitting her chin on the dock and falling into the water.

The guy in the red-tracksuit grinned, chuckling, "Ooh, That was bad!"

I ran over to her, "Guys! She could be seriously hurt." I pulled her out of the water, and almost instantly regretted it.

Izzy shook out her curly hair like a dog "That felt so- good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Owen smiled, "That is a good call!"

Chris smiled at the camera, "First things first: We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"

We all rushed over to the dock as Chris pulled out a digital camera, "OK. One, two, three- Oops! OK! Forgot the lens cap. OK, hold that pose. One, two- oh no wait. Cards full. Hang on."

The African-Canadian girl was starting to get impatient. "Come on man my face is starting to freeze."

"Got it! OK everyone say Wawanakwa!"

We all exclaimed, "Wawanakwa!" The dock suddenly crumbled and we all fell into the water just as Chris took the picture.

"OK guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10!"

* * *

As we were walking to the campfire pit we all introduced ourselves. Right off the bat I determined that Noah, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, and Gwen are the only ones completely sane. Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Tyler are OK, while the rest I would never even consider talking to under normal circumstances. However this is a social game, and I have to make myself well liked in order to win. So I tolerated them, including that neanderthal Duncan who constantly talked to me and ignored everyone else. He seemed to already try and break me when the competition hasn't even started. Smart, considering he went to Juvie.

Once we arrived at the campfire pit we were put into teams.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah

Killer Bass: Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, **Me** , Ezekiel, **Duncan** , Eva, Harold

I tried my best to keep my composure. Duncan?! Duncan was on my team? This could not be happening. However I wasn't the only one unhappy with the teams.

Sadie cried out, "But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!"

I tried to comfort her, "Sadie is it? Come on! It'll be OK."

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!"

Katie started to tear up, "I miss you too!"

Chris ignored all of this " Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You can also share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest. Alright, any questions?" Nobody replied. "Cool. Let's find your cabins."

Chris led us over to the cabins. Bass were staying in the west cabin. We then had to unpack and meet Chris at the main lodge. I immediately heard screaming, but decided not to check on whoever was screaming. Turns out it was Lindsay freaking out over a cockroach.

* * *

I arrived at the main lodge to see The Chef yelling at everyone else.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

Beth looked concerned, "Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Harold agreed, "Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" He yelled.

Owen smirked, "Have a cow."

"WHAT WAS THAT? Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important," He replied nervously.

"I'm sure you didn't," Then referring to Noah, "You. Scrawny kid. Gimme your plate."

"Hey what's up girl?" Leshawna asked Eva, who just glared at her and walked away, "Oh it's gonna be like that is it?"

"NEXT!" Chef yelled, startling her.

After a while of us eating in silence Lindsay and Gwen spoke up their concerns to Chef who couldn't possibly care less.

Chris walked in on us eating, "Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yo my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff said while narrowly dodging a knife thrown at him by Chef, "Woah! It's cool gee! Brown slop is cool, heh, right guys?"

Chris smiled "Your first challenge begins in one hour."

Katie voiced everyone's question to DJ, "What do you think they'll make us do?"

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

We soon found out it would be very hard. Our first challenge was to jump off a cliff and land in the safe zone to avoid being eaten by sharks. The team with most players jumping would win a reward. Everyone on my team except me and DJ jumped, though Izzy had to switch teams with Katie in order to get Sadie to jump. On the Gophers only Beth chickened out, though Leshawna forced Heather and Lindsay to jump. So the Gophers won some carts to lug the crates with supplies for a hot tub back to camp while we had to carry or push them back. Everything suddenly started to go horribly for us. Katie and Sadie got Poison Ivy, my eye swelled shut, and the only one strong enough to get the crates with ease was Eva, but she refused to carry everyone else's. When we got back we had poor teamwork and our hot tub was poorly constructed, so we lost the challenge.

Me and Ezekiel were on the chopping block. Me, for not jumping, and Ezekiel for claiming "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, and help them in case they can't keep up," and that boys are smarter than girls. What a sexist prick! There was no way I'd be eliminated before him. And I wasn't since everyone voted for him, except him. I got my stupid marshmallow, and prepared to show my teammates I'm valuable and can help them win challenges.

They will see. All of them. Including that neanderthal Duncan.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _Ezekiel_

 _Eliminated: First eliminated (TDI) First again (after Duncan quit TDWT)_

 _Reason: Sexist comments, lost reward_

 _Strengths:_ _Nothing_

 _Weaknesses: Idiotic, sexist, clumsy, social awkwardness, smelly, arrogant_

 _Possible ally in future?: No. Never._

* * *

 **So there goes Ezekiel, and if you thought he was the male lead in this, he is not.**

 **I will definitely be doing all the episodes Courtney is in as well as her time in Playa. So season 4 will being going by in one chapter. I will outline her relationships and perhaps add some disclosure behind the scenes. However I had to do two episodes in this chapter so it isn't quite as detailed as the rest will be. Sorry. Already got three reviews though so I will be going through two of them here! ( the third is regarding something somewhat different so... yeah.)**

I don't knbow the other questions, but it's totally Duncan! -Lillian

 **Hi! Thanks for reviewing! And as much as I love Duncan and Courtney together, Duncan is not the male lead. She was never really close to the male in question.**

This is really good so far! Keep it up!-Raiven13

 **Thank you very much! I appreciate it.**

 **Until next time I am out of here! Rate and Review please!**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Hey so I know it hasn't been long since my last update, but I had some free time and no other stories, so I wrote Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was so upset that I was almost eliminated, I almost broke down into tears out of anger and fear. But I had to stay strong, so I held my composure. As we walked back to camp, the last person I wanted to talk to was right beside me, grinning. Duncan, that asshole, thought me almost getting eliminated was hilarious.

"So Princess, you still think you're in charge?"

I sighed, "Just leave me alone." I sped towards the girls cabin and got ready for bed. Just as I was about to go off and shower, Katie stopped me.

"Look. I'm not going to lie to you. I was going to vote you off if it weren't for Ezekiel, but it was our first challenge. We're probably going to better in the next one, and if we have to send someone home, you don't have my vote."

I smiled a little, "Thanks Katie. I won't vote for you either."

Bridgette joined us, "Yeah. I wasn't going to vote you off to be honest. Somebody had to take charge or we would've been even more of a train wreck. But Duncan's gunning for you for whatever reason. He just so happened to make up a decent excuse to do so. Just know that we've got your back."

I smiled, "Thank you Bridgette! And don't worry, I'll keep my eye out."

The next morning, Chris woke us all up with a loud, airhorn blast. We all groaned and got up, stretching out our stiff bodies. Those beds were super uncomfortable, plus it was freezing all night. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on some lip balm before heading out to where Chris was. Unfortunately there was one other person already out there.

"Have a good night sleep Princess?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Yes, but do I look like a person that takes commands?"

"You will leave me alone," I snarled moving closer to him, "If you know whats good for you!"

He smirked and then I turned around and noticed Eva standing right there just staring at us. I knew I had to seem as cool, calm, and collected as possible so I rolled my eyes at Duncan and looked at Chris.

Eventually everyone was outside and Chris began to explain why we woke up this early.

"Morning. Hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." Heather said, clearly trying to kiss ass.

Chris winked at her, "I know. OK I hope you're all ready because your next challenge starts in exactly one minute."

"Oh, excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time for us to eat breakfast!" Owen said looking rather concerned.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!"

Eva became furious, "Oh, so you're funny now. You know what I think would be funny-" Geoff and Duncan had to restrain her from going after Chris.

I walked up next to her and whispered, "Eva! Try to control your temper."

She turned back to Chris, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little. You have 30 seconds."

*cut to confessionals*

"OK. That girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window, and has broken a lock on one of the bathroom doors."

*cut to Chris with the other contestants*

"On your mark, get set," He hesitated for a moment, "GO!"

I ran for the entire time. If this was the challenge, I didn't want to risk losing because I was too slow. I was the second on my team to make it, and guess who made it before me. No really, guess. It was that ass Duncan again. Before he could say a word I ran out with the excuse of "going to see where the others are, and to find Bridgette."

I did come back in just before Noah, Owen, and Leshawna did, and saw that almost everyone else was back except Harold.

Just then he came walking in.

I looked at him in despair, "What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpitations."

Gwen looked excited, "Hey wait a minute, if they lost, that means we won the challenge!"

The Gophers cheered, but alas they didn't win.

Yet.

But then we ate this incredible thanksgiving buffet. It was so good, but I knew something was up with Chris being nice to us after that run. And there was. He made us do that run to tire us out and then bloated all of us up on Turkey (except vegetarian Bridgette) to make it harder for us to stay awake.

My strategy was to run in place and focus on anything but falling asleep. It worked pretty well. After all I wasn't the first to fall asleep, and I made it pretty far.

Owen was the first one out at 12 hours. Then Noah soon went down as well. Katie and Sadie fell asleep at the same time, and Bridgette lost soon after. I had been jogging for almost 24 hours now and my entire body was exhausted. But I was afraid if I stopped moving, that I'd fall asleep. DJ tied himself to a tree, but that wasn't enough to stop him from falling asleep. At 40 hours, I was definitely feeling it. On the Bass we were down to 4. Me, Eva, Geoff, and Duncan were still awake, while the Gophers had 6 with Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay and Beth. Though not too long after 40 hours we were tied at 4-4 because Lindsay and Beth fell asleep. I had to take a break at 45 hours, because I couldn't go on for much longer if I didn't. I sighed and sat next to Duncan, who I figured was my last hope to keep me up for much longer.

"Finally stopped ignoring me huh Princess?"

I sighed, "I'm just so tired. I mean I just ran for 45 hours!"

"Yeah, but you could have sat next to anyone else."

"I'm probably not going to stay awake much longer anyways. Your my last hope if I want to beat those guys," I said pointing at Gwen and Trent.

"Maybe we could prank Harold. That always keeps things interesting."

I laughed, "That's not really my thing Duncan. I'm not that type of person." I laid my head on his shoulder. He said something else, but I don't remember what.

I woke up over by the tree DJ tied himself to. Heather, Eva, Trent, Gwen, and Duncan were still in and everyone else had to shower and go back to camp.

After it was just Duncan and Gwen, and then it was just, well, Gwen. We lost. Again.

I knew I wasn't on the chopping block though. I was one of the last to fall asleep.

Eva freaked out when she found out her MP3 player was missing. She almost destroyed the cabin.

She was up for elimination, along with Harold for not being useful in the challenge. Though Eva was eliminated.

*cut to confessional*

"See I told you. You can't act like a total raging psychopath and expect people to just forgive you no matter how tough, and strong, and fast you are. She's never going to get a career if she doesn't get her act together."

*cut out of confessional*

As we walked back Duncan walked up next to me.

"Hey, did you mean to fall asleep on me?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah you do. You-"

"That's probably just lack of sleep talking." I rolled my eyes and went back to my side of the cabin. Yes I fell asleep on him, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

 _Eva:_

 _Eliminated: 2nd_

 _Reason: Temper_

 _Strengths: Athletic ability, tough, fast, competitive_

 _Weaknesses: Quick temper, rash, never uses brain_

 _Would I align with?: Possibly if she gets that temper fixed._

* * *

 **Guess who got another review. It's me!**

Great fan fiction! Is the man Duncan,Trent,Scott,Dave, Shawn, Harold,Cody, or Justin?-Guest

 **I will say once again it isn't Duncan. I have two male leads I am considering and one of them is on that list. I will also eliminate Justin from your possible leads because though he was my original inspiration, I don't really like Justiney. I'm still deciding on the male lead and whether or not I will use one or the other or both (in sequels of course.)**

 **Anyhow** **, I'm out of here. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Another episode of TDI, another chapter in this story! It's been a bit, but I'm updating again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Last night wasn't fun. That conversation with Duncan was horrible, and to make things worse, Harold snored the entire night and nobody got any sleep. Duncan was extremely tired and cranky after getting absolutely no sleep for 4 days.

But then there was Harold. He came walking into the lodge with a black mustache drawn on his face. We all broke down in laughter at Harold's confused expression.

"OK! What?!"

Geoff smiled, "Someone messed with your face dude."

Harold looked at himself with his spoon, "Hey, sweet stache."

Then Gwen walked in and the Gophers cheered. She had won the challenge for them, narrowly beating Duncan.

* * *

*Cut in confessional*

"We are so sucking right now! OK yes, Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho!"

*Cut out confessional*

* * *

Heather then began to taunt us about our loss. "Hey fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?" Now I was furious. I flung some of my breakfast at her but she dodged, causing it to hit Gwen.

Chris came back in and said, "OK campers listen up. Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes. And be prepared to bring it."

Chris took us to this sports court, and Duncan immediately fell asleep. That's fine. We didn't need him and his stupid juvenile ways.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do."

I ignored his threat to us and turned to Harold, "This is all your fault you know. You and your snoring face."

"It's called a medical condition, GOSH!"

Chef blew a whistle and we all turned our attention to Chris while he explained the challenge. Today we were playing dodgeball.

"The first rule of dodgeball is?"

Noah deadpanned, "Do not talk about dodgeball?"

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the dodgeball," he threw it at me and hit me, "You're out."

"You can't do that!" I threw it back to him and he caught it.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member back on the court."

Noah deadpanned, "Throwing balls, gee another mentally challenging test."

Lindsay turned to him, "I know right?" causing everyone to give Lindsay a look of confusion and concern.

I knew the rest of the rules so I tuned out the rest of what Chris was saying.

The first two rounds were embarrassing. First round Cody took two of our strongest players down with ease, while in the second, Tyler hit Lindsay and then Owen got everyone else out.

"Hey! It's 2-0. How does it feel to suck so much?"

Harold looked defeated, "Not very good."

I tried to convince Heather what we both knew. "It's not over yet."

It looked like a certain someone was our only hope. Of course that certain someone was Duncan. Ugh. We used a long stick to wake him up, and when he did, he was not happy.

He looked at Harold and threateningly, "You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose."

I quickly got in between them and looked at him in his piercing teal eyes, "Look, we are down two nothing. I can appreciate you need a little naptime, but we need your help."

"Oh and why should I help you darling?"

"Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home. Darling."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll play," I smirked at him as he continued, "On one condition. You do as I say when I say it," I nodded in agreement, "OK. Here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called rush the new guy."

The strategy was to throw all our ammunition at one person at a time so it would be difficult for them to dodge them. It won us our next two games easily and it was all tied up. The last game lasted for ages. It seemed that we were pretty evenly matched. Each team was down to one person each. Gophers had Owen and we had Harold. I knew right then and there that we had lost.

I was wrong though. Turns out Harold was incredible at dodging and caught the ball and gave us the win.

* * *

Our reward was pretty nice. After our day of dodgeball, our "injuries" were treated and Chris let us get facials and massages from his crew. It wasn't perfect though. My massage table was right next to Duncan's. I was too relaxed to really care that much. He did help us win after all.

"Thanks for helping us out Duncan. I'd much rather deal with you the entire night here than have to send you home."

"Aw, Princess I'm flattered."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get your hopes up. I still don't like you."

"That's alright. You'll come around eventually."

After I was done with my massage I put my robe back on and turned back to Duncan to find him staring at me.

"What?"

"Does do whatever I say still apply?" He said with a smirk.

I growled and punched him in the face, "Heck no!"

Turns out Noah was eliminated that night. He may have been a smartass, but he was at least sane. Unlike a certain other smartass I know.

 _Noah_

 _Eliminated: 3rd, 8th_

 _Reason: being an overall jerk, not participating in the challenge, not being a team player_

 _Strengths: Smart_

 _Weaknesses: Rude, nonathletic, arrogant_

 _Would I align with in the future?: Yes._

* * *

 **Whoop! I updated! Party time! I also got some more reviews so I'll answer them right now.**

Wow great fan fiction! Is the man Harold, Cody, DJ, or Trent? -Guest

 **One of the male lead options is in that list! I will eliminate Harold from the running. Just no.**

Im a bit confused cuz the story doesn't link to the summary (sorry). because when does courtney's journal get taken and stuff? -Guest

 **Hi! It's perfectly OK, and the journal is taken between after All Stars is finished airing and just before Pahiktew Island airs.**

 **Please Rate and Review and I'll be back soon with Chapter 4!**


End file.
